fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Endymion Aheri (LOT) (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Endymion Aheri is second demigod son of Zeus, current leading god of planet Terra. His mother is Peatrice Aheri woman who keeps item shop in skyloft. Once Zeus was flying in loftwing disguise nearby skyloft and noticed Peatrice walking in evening time. Zeus decended and takes form of young man with long blonde hair and comes to talk with Peatrice. They meet man times and Peatrice`s father becomes annoyed about hers daugter secret suitor. Zeus and Peatrice even have their few exotic nigth dates few times. Zeus eventually left Peatrice and she was heart broken and his father was joyed, that hers daugter suitor undestand to get lost before he could handle him. Howewer year later baby boy was born. Peatrice father was angry, but softened and decided help Peatrice rise the child, Peatrice decided give child name Endymion. Name which comes from writer who writed all stories of legendary demigod Hercules journeys and heroic deed`s. When Endymion grows up Peatrice and his father Peater noticed that he is not normal child. Even being few years old Endymion could easily lift tables and even small boulders and didn`t get even sratch when falling three meters from roof to ground, only laughing after incident. Also when he sneezed Peatrice was sure that he saw some electricity around Endymion. When he is enough old he goes skyloft knigth academy to become knigth. He is bullied by Groose all time, but Endymion never loses his temper against him. But in ceremony where is raced for the gods Groose push Endymion off his loftwing by bombing it and fall to ground. During fall something awakenes inside him and he notices that he can glide without loftwing. Endymion lands close to mysterious temple and wonders what just happened, he hears voice from temple. In temple front door is old woman who says she has been expecting him. Path to Hero In path to hero we see as young boy Endymion start his journey to hero. His first mission will be that he must stop Ghirahim from attaining powerfull artifact which will elp him free his own mistress demon lord. Can Endymion stop Ghirahim at time before he can relase his mistress or is Terra doomed from begining story? Learning his heritage and first ``family business`` Endymion survives his first challenge and travel towards empire for new adventures. In way he learns from visiting at Zeus temple and meeting even king of gods himself. That he is actually son of Zeus and demigod. Zeus gives Endymion task to clean empire from it`s corruption. Endymion gets to help for this misson from his brother Hercules. They both head to empire and think that cleanin empire it`s corruption will be easy, but more deeper they dig, more sinister plan will reveal himself. Who is really mastermind all of this? This will reveal as Endymion with help Hercules and nigth aid digs deeper this sinister web of corruption. Immigration wars Immigration wrs begin after empire has fallen. Many slaves who has been kept in empire has get their freedom, but now that is lead another problem. Where they can live? Where they can go? Of course normal humans get their places very quicly, but other creatures like dark elfs and orcs are another story. In this stories Endymion with his brother Hercules faces new crisis as different races begin war because they don`t wanna give their land to other than themselves. Can Endymion and Hercules solve this problem? Hero`s demise After ten years of traveling and doing different hero deed`s, saving people`s life`s, preventing god`s to figth each other and also saving and fixing villages/town`s, he ended up to kindom named Hyrule. Endymion quicly finded out that everything is not rigth there. Land was filled with monsters and other creatures, which where attacking everything what moved. Endymion is greeted by mysterious person, who names himself as Sheik. Sheik explained, that gerudo king Ganondorf has attacked Hyrule kindom and taken it to himself. Sheik warns that Ganondorf has attained articaft which holds powerfull force. Can Endymion take out gerudo king or is Hyrule faith sealed in stone? Another treath to Hyrule Coming soon.... Story Blogs Path to hero: ''So legend begins'' | ''Plan to relase of demon lord ''| ''Meet demon lord servant Ghirahim ''| ''Finding artifact'' |''' ''Oh no, i am too late ''|''' Finding power '| 'Hero`s first real challenge (coming soon) Learing his heritage and first ``family business``: ''Meeting king of gods and big brother?! ''| ''Welcome to empire, we have corruption now in sale in half prize ''| ''Meet nigth raid'' | ''Cold general'' | ''Time to take out trash ''| ''Take out the pig | ''Who is really behind all of this? | ''Taining with Athena'' |''' Thunder and ice '''| ''Great empire weapon ''| ''God of war and sinister plan ''| King of Titans has relased '| 'Bigger they are, that easily they fall (coming soon) Immigration Wars: Hero demise: ''Cold welcome Kindom of Hyrule'' |''' Meet Ganondorf | ''Finding again power ''| ''You will shall fall Gerudo king ''|''' Hero`s sacrifice ''(coming soon) '''Another treath to Hyrule: 'New treath | ''Hero`s comeback ''| Finging princess | ''Strange girl in woods'' |''' Mastermind behind the attack '''| ''True desire of Cia, Hero`s tough choice (coming soon) '''Welcome tournament of science and magic: ' New announcement from Sister of Fates |''' Tournament begins '''| ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Appearance and Personality Endymion appears as teenage boy with black hair and wearing white tunic, trousers with brown boots. (Path to hero) After he became chosen Hero of Olympus he gained armour wich looks like his tunic, but have arm and boot armour. He has blue eyes, but when he is using his full power they became all white like his father has all time. Endymion is calm person, who tries think first, before doing anything. Even sometimes he look like doing some radical, he is always think it before doing it. He is also humple and courageus person who will figth for those need help. Sometimes he migth be stubborn and his friends and allies must remind that he is not alone in situtations. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Date of Birth: 1, july 746, Terra, universe 1 269 231 Birthplace: '''Skyloft '''Weight: 70 kg Height: 175 cm Likes: '''Look for new things and want learn how everything works. '''Dislikes: '''Spiders (Has spiderfobia) '''Eye Color: Blue, in full power state, his eyes changes complete white Hair Color: Black Hobbies: '''Free time he uses his air manipulation to practise his juggler skill, with big rocks. '''Values: '''Honest friendship '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Family: Father: Zeus, Mother: Peatrice Aheri, Brothers: Hercules, Ares, etc, Sisters: Athena, etc, Basically great-great-grandfather: Galactic Highfather Status: Alive, Dead in end of Hero`s demise, but bringed back to life in Another threath to Hyrule Affiliation: Hyrule, Olympian Gods Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Endymion`s normal battle theme Endymion vs Ganondorf Hercules versus Endymion sparring match Endymion and Hercules versus Kronus/Grandsons verses Granpa! Theme when Endymion is in Zeus temple, at high mountain Endymion fullpower/Strom is rising theme Theme when Endymion uses Power of Three/God Mode Powers and Abilities Tier: High 7-A |''' '''High 6-C | High 6-A | 5-B Name: Endymion Aheri, Endy by his friends and comrades. Hero of Olympus. Hero of Hyrule kindom. Origin: 'Tales of nephilim '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15 when begins his path to hero, almost 50 end of series (He looks always 20 years old) '''Classification: '''Demigod (Planetary god and human hybrid) '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Weather control), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Longevity, Elemental Magic (Type 2,) (with spells), Flight (with air manipulation), Power Fists and Power Legs (Endymion can consentrate power to his fist or legs, like his big brother), Good Resistance to high and low temperatures (has been inside volcano and been frozen by Esdeath, survived from both) '| '''All previous powers to Multi continenent level '| Regeneration (Mid) Immortality (Type 4) and with planet level Earth Manipulation, Ocean Manipulation, Sky Manipulation, Elemental Magic (Type 2, all types of elemental magic), Divine energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Molecular level), Armor of Primordials (God mode gives Endymion armor, which boost his powers to rival planetary gods) Attack Potency: Small island level, 'with full power Endymion can create so much air presure, electricity or consentrate power to his fist/legs, that fragmented large mountain '| Large island level, with bolt of Zeus he can destroy area which is about 9000 square kilometers | Multi-Continent level, 'with Piece of Sky, gives him multi-continent level weather manipulation and enhances his air and electricity control. Gives also boost to magic '| Planet level, 'with Power of Three, Power of three has one of third power from Gaia, Pontus and Uranus. Whit this Endymion can manipulate effects at planetary scale and is capable destroy or reconstruct whole planet Terra, which is roughly same size as earth. Also he has figth par with Louise, with god mode. 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic, 'about 250 mach at best react, move and flying speed '| Sub-relativistic 'with Power of Three, about 3% of light speed. 'Lifting Strength: Class M+, 'Lifted large part of temple one time, temples weigth about few million tons. He can lift same amount with his air manipulation '| Class E+, with Power of Three Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class, 'Endymion has fragment large mountain with one punch '| Continent Class 'with Sword of Zeus '| Planet Class 'with Power of Three. 'Durability: Island level, 'withstanded multiple hits from Ares, before they begin effect Endymion giving him wounds '| Planet level 'with Power of Three 'Stamina: Superhuman+, 'fighted Esdeath, then short time with The Shikoutazer, then Ares and lastly titans like Kronus (help with Hercules and nigth raid to latter) '| Superhuman+, with Power of Three/Godmode Endymion can figth par with beings like Louise. Range: Continent level 'with his weather manipulation '| Multi-Continent level 'with Piece of Three Sky which enhances his weather, air and electricity manipulation to multi-continent level. '| Planet level 'with whole Power of Three in his possession. '''Standart equipment: '''His own sword. Later Sword of Zeus. Piece of Sky. Sometimes complete Power of Three. 'Intelligence: Above average, '''He has fast thinking speed and reactions, thanks to his god side heritage. He is also master swordman and martial arts, he learned his sword and martial skills from Goddess Athena. '''Weaknesses: * Sometimes stubborn and don`t think use all options what he has. Example he could use magic, but it didn`t use magic even he could. * After using Bolt of Zeus, his powers are dropped half for next 12 hours to recharge. * He can`t use Power of Three than 10 minutes, before it killing him from power overuse. * Also if he uses too much Power of Three, it also kills him. * He must consenrate, when changing weather, leaving him vulnereable to attacks. Feats: ' *When pushed his limits Endymion has managet lift physically object, which weigth about 100 000 tons, protect his friends from harm with his air shield and changed weather same time to distract enemies. '''Key: '''With his normal powers and capalities '| With bolt of Zeus | 'With Piece of Sky '| 'Power of Three/God Mode '''Note: ' *Stats ready, but in future may be changes. *Story blogs comes later. Notable attacks/Techiques * 'Air blast: '''Endymion uses air manipulation to presure air in small space and then relase it with powerfull blast. * '''Air slash: '''Endymion uses his air to make sharp cutters to cut opponent. Whit these he is cutted mountains half. * '''Air shield: '''Endymion uses air to protect himself or others from harm. * '''Air crap: '''Endymion uses air to telekinecly grap target and throw or crush them. He can lift same amount with air as he can lift physically. * '''Hurricane: '''Endymion creates massive hurricane capable whipe cities away * '''Enhanced senses: '''With air manipulation Endymion can smell, hear and feel at continent wide, if he concentrades. * '''Tunder: '''Endymion shoot electricity from his hands or from sky, if he uses weather maipulation same time. * '''Whip: '''Endymion uses his electricity to make chain and uses to whip enemy or grap them. With this he can shock his enemies and trow them around. Or he can uses this as graple beam. * '''Storm is rising: '''Endymion uses wather manipulation to create continent wide storm, where can be ligthingstorm, raining, snowing, wind speed changes up to hurricanes and temperature changes cold to hot. He can freely change weather, howewer he can change weather and leave like that, it won`t change until his change it himself or someone other overrides weather. ' ''' * '''Bolt of Zeus: '''Zeus has later gifted Endymion with lesser variaton of his tunder bolt for his good deeds. With this Endymion can destroy area roughly 9000 square kilometers. * '''God Mode: '''After channeling power percfectly from Power of Three he can enter god mode, which increase and boost his powers. (Can use only when has complete Power of Three) * '''With this it ends (In God Mode): '''Endymion concentrates energy to sword and then hit with enemy same power with is enough pulverize whole planet. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia *Endymion is main protagonist in series Legends of Terra. *Events happens same multiverse/universe, where Tales of nephilim happens, but different galaxy where earth is located. Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Swordsman Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Martial Artists Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Flight Users